1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the commercial baking equipment and, more particularly, to a novel lift apparatus and method for lifting a mixing bowl to empty the contents thereof on a work table.
2. The Prior Art
The commercial baking industry includes bakeries that range in size between those that produce thousands of loaves of bread and other pastry items per day to those which only produce several hundred. Those bakeries in this latter category are the primary interest in this invention. In particular, bread or pastry dough is produced in a batch process using caster-mounted mixing bowls having a capacity of at least one hundred kilograms or more. The ingredients for the dough are blended and kneaded in the mixing bowl at a mixing station. The kneaded dough is allowed to rise in the mixing bowl until it is ready to be shaped into loaves or other pastry products.
The mixing bowl containing the raised dough is wheeled to the work table for further processing. The full mixing bowl is quite heavy so that it must be lifted above the work table by use of either a forklift-type device or by means of on overhead hoist. Unless the forklift is specifically modified so as to be able to handle a mixing bowl it represents a particularly dangerous method for handling the mixing bowl. Not only must the mixing bowl be elevated above the work table it must also be partially inverted to empty its contents on the work table. However, inverting the mixing bowl significantly increases the danger that the mixing bowl will fall from the forklift. As a result, there have been documented cases wherein the mixing bowl has slipped off the forklift. Another problem associated with a forklift-type lifting device is that it is relatively expensive and occupies a significant amount of floor space when not in use. Also, most forklift devices require a significant amount of space for proper maneuvering in order to handle the mixing bowl.
The overhead hoist system presents a different set of problems in that it customarily resides in a fixed, overhead location and, thus, is not freely transportable from place to place as is the forklift. An overhead hoist creates another problem in that it can be the source for debris falling into the bread dough. This debris can be in the form of hoist lubricants, metal chips, and the like.
In view of the foregoing it would be an advancement in the art to provide a lifting mechanism that securely engages and lifts the mixing bowl. Another advancement in the art would be to provide a mixing bowl lifting apparatus that also partially inverts the mixing bowl at its elevated position so as to empty the contents of the mixing bowl directly on the work table. It would also be an advancement in the art to provide a mixing bowl lift apparatus that occupies very little floor space and folds readily into a storage position below the work table. Another advancement in the art would be to provide a mixing bowl lift apparatus that is stowable below the work table at a location where it will not interfere with persons working at the work table. Such a novel apparatus and method is disclosed and claimed herein.